User blog:Matt Hadick/Collaborative Writing Project: TAO: Rize of the Ying-yang
Welcome to The Masters of Animanga: A Wikia Collaborative Writing Project! Join with legendary icons of anime and manga to create three exciting, original stories based on their character designs and outlines. The inspiration for our second tale, “TAO: Rize of the Ying-yang” comes from the mind of acclaimed manga artist and character designer Shin-ichi Hiromoto (Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pokémon Colosseum, Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness)! We want YOU to co-write this story! And you're also welcome to post any original artwork to illustrate it. Just take a few moments to read the rules, familiarize yourself with the world and characters, then edit this page to begin creating. 'THE RULES' 1. This page has been locked from anonymous editing. In order to contribute to the story, you must login to your Wikia account. *If you do not have one, you can create an account here. *To edit this page to contribute, do not post your contribution in the comments. *Start editing below the previous contributions of another user by clicking "Edit" at the top left. *The story will end September 21. *By contributing to the story as a signed in user, you acknowledge your acceptance of the following rules, terms, and conditions. 2. Each user is allowed to contribute one paragraph (up to six sentences max) at a time. 3. Do not edit again until at least THREE new users have contributed. In other words, there must be three paragraphs between contributions from any one user. 4. Contribute to the story in a linear fashion. 5. Only add to the story section of this page – do not alter the “characters,” “world,” or “rules” sections. 6. You must leave your signature at the end of your contribution. 7. Do not revert, delete, edit or alter an entry entered by another user -- respect the work of your fellow Wikia community members. 8. Your story must focus only on the original characters and world created by the Masters of Animanga for this particular project. No other pre-existing characters or universes can be referenced, anime or otherwise. That said, you may create a wholly original character specifically for this story. 9. Wikia Staff has the final say on edits. While we will not alter your work lightly, if rules are broken, we reserve the right to change your story/contribution. 10. Be aware that edit conflicts may occur. Before publishing, please save your work so that it will not get lost in case someone else is contributing to the page! 11. Your contributions to the Masters of Animanga Collaborative Writing Project are governed by the Wikia Terms of Use and by the CC-by-NC license. 12. If you contribute to the Masters of Animanga Collaborative Writing Project and your contribution is used, you acknowledge that if/when the story is published or released in any manner, you will be given attribution for your participation in the project, and that any such attribution is your sole consideration for participating in the project. If any user is found to be in violation of these rules, we reserve the right to rollback/remove your contribution. 'THE WORLD' This is a struggle between white and black, light and shadows, exterior and interior, justice and evil. This is the tale of a transcendental battle between a Buddhist maiden (good) and a witch (evil). Due to certain circumstances, our young hero is dragged into the “Battle of White and Black.” Plunged into the depths, he becomes a prisoner as he is entranced by both the Buddhist maiden and witch, with whom he also falls in love. In the course of the battle, what is the youth’s relationship with the Buddhist maiden? What sort of woman is the witch? Will the grey-colored youth be dyed in white or black, or something else entirely? 'THE CHARACTERS' *'Witch.' Male, 20 years old, a vampire/werewolf who is also a graffiti artist, rapper, and skateboarder. Although he is a vampire, he bombs Vanarchist signs. He does not associate himself with any groups, but the Vanarchists now have a bounty on him. *'Buddhist maiden.' Female, 20 years old. A human and a pro BMX rider,and beat-boxer. While working as a pro-rider for Red Bat, she also participates in Vanarchist activities. 'THE STORY' A single shard of light shined through the temple window as the seven forms of the Buddhist maiden encircled the statue in deep meditation. Fuujichan was the first to feel the dark presence. But just as she began to call on the power of the wind, the witch appeared in the doorway. “Seven months in the Darkness, thanks to you,” she said. “But now I’m free, and it’s your turn!” In an instant, the witch tossed what, at first, looked like a large rodent into the center of the room and vanished. Just then, Raijichan realized it wasn’t a rat at all – she’d seen the witch’s tricks too many times before – it was a bomb enchanted with dark magic, and it was about to explode. Raijichan and each of the maiden’s other six forms appeared to fall into a trance all at once – quieting their mind, and focusing their light around the object. And just as the explosion began to flash, it was gone. In the city, far from the chaos at the temple, a young man pulled off of the busy street and parked his scooter on the sidewalk. He walked inside the market, and emerged moments later with groceries spilling out of his backpack. He pointed his scooter towards home, but just as he was about to turn into the shortcut at the alley, he saw her standing directly in front of him. He hit the brake and nearly had to lay the bike down to avoid slamming into the beautiful, strangely dressed girl with green-tinted hair. “What’s the matter with you,” he yelled, trying to gather his things from the pavement. “I’m going to need your help,” was her reply. Category:Blog posts